Site B Gakuen
by Draw-ze-Drawing
Summary: With No memory of what happened, Ryan is forced to wander into a Jungle of terror as he encounters, Fluffy Tyrannosaurs Rexes, Stampedes of Hadrosaurs, and Titanic Girafititans.
1. Ch1 Waking up Stranded

_Note:_

I am Using Scientifically Accurate Dinosaurs, and portray them as Animals and not mindless movie monsters.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Waking up Stranded**

Fear, Anxiety, and Adventure, a combination that won't be reckoned with in a novel; as for our 17-year –old Vietnamese hero Ryan Vinh however, he couldn't remember what happen to him as he woke up stranded on a sandy Island beach. Without any memory of what happened to him, he got up and started to wonder around the sandy beach.

"W-Where am I?" He asked himself, "I know who I am, but what am I doing here?"

He then noticed he was wearing a pair of tattered black pants he was wearing, which were the same match for a tattered white School uniform button shirt.

"Am I a school Student?" He asked himself again.

But then he noticed what looked like a Ruined Training ship that had been recently washed up on shore by some current. He wandered into the ship looking for clues about what happen to him. As he wandered around he then found a paper that showed a list of the crew members on this ship.

"S.T.S Crew and Students" the title read out as he saw it; but as he read further, he then noticed his name was on the list.

"Oh my, fucking god?!" He shouted out in a surprised way, "What is my name doing on here?"

* * *

As he put the sheet down, he then started hearing these primeval sounds coming from the Jungle, just across the beach. As he got off the Training ship to investigate he then realized he wasn't the only living creature on this island. As he wandered further into the luxuriant tropical forest, he noticed footprints that didn't resemble any living creature he could think of. Instead, they looked more saurian, more like he was in another time period. As he followed the footprints he then found a creature that was very recognizable dinosaurian, with rough Armor spikes that could deter any predator and a Club-like protrusion that could fend off any predator, even its eyelids were armored. Using its Hard Beak to graze upon the green ferns, it carelessly ignored Ryan as he walked passed by it. The Ankylosaurus still grazing upon the Luxuriant Ferns as Ryan walked passed it, shocked to see a long-extinct creature for himself.

"Was that an Ankylosaurus?" He asked himself, "I must be Hallucinating."

But as he climbed up a Tall tree to see where he was, he was surprised to see what new world he had stumbled upon.


	2. Ch2 Welcome to Site B Gakuen

**Chapter 2**

 **Welcome to Site B Gakuen**

It was like a surprise welcome party to a paradise, a paradise of primeval creatures from the titanic Giraffatitans to the miniscule Micropachycephalosauruses. For Ryan, It was like a true phenomenon experience in a million years. As one of the Giraffatitans got close to him, he tried feeding it with some ferns he picked up, as he did it at the ferns. But what he didn't expect was that it sneezed on him, and he got covered in dinosaur snot.

"God Bless you!" He shouted to the Giraffatitan.

He then realized that there was a fire smoke coming from a distance as he realized; someone was living there. So he then got of the tree by sliding on its back like Fred Flintstone and shouting out "Yaba Daba Do" for the fun of it.

As he got to the ground, he started to wonder around without noticing that there was something else watching him in the distance, like a Hawk soaring over a Rabbit. As he got deeper into the Forest past the Herds of Herbivorous Dinosaurs, He felt like something was watching him from the trees.

Suddenly a Person-Sized Feathered Dakotaraptor came out of nowhere, as the rest of its pack members surrounded him, as they all of them resembled Harpy Eagles in their coloration. Ryan thought quickly as he slid under of the Dakotaraptors legs and made a run for it like a Sprinter in the Olympics. Running through the trees in the luxuriant forest, his only thought was escape. But as the Dakotaraptors chased him they trapped Ryan near a vine-covered cliff wall. As the pack of Dakotaraptors surrounded him, Ryan thought this was the end for himself. That was until a Mysterious fruit that acted like a smoke bomb was thrown, the scent was too unpleasing to the pack as they ran away from the smoke. Ryan was now grabbed by a Mysterious Man wearing a Leaf covered Cloak as the person grabbed Ryan by his hand taking him to where the Fire smoke was coming from. As Ryan noticed, it turned out it to be where he lived; a tree house with what looked like a survival home, except it was a bit fancier with a Bed, some airplane seats, a table made from Bamboo, and a lot of inventory form Cargo.

"Are you okay Kid?" He asks Ryan.

"I'm Fine?" Ryan replies back, "Who are you anyways?"

As he takes of his Cloak, he appears to look like Bear Grylls from "Man vs. Wild", except he has lighter Brown lair.

"Names Steve Marvin," He tells Ryan, "So you must be that only survivor on that Training Ship that crashed here."

"Me?" Ryan says in confusion, "I don't remember anything about that ship, the only thing I know is that I was on the list of Crew members and students."

"I see," he replies, "You must be suffering from Amnesia."

"H-how did you know that?" Ryan asks him.

"It's simple; you were fainted out after I saw the ship explode." Steve explains as he then gets onto his hand-made Hammock.

"So are you going to help me?" Ryan asked him.

"Of course, you were the only survivor on that ship were you," Steve replies, "Make yourself at home."

As Ryan finds another made shift Hammock made by Steve, he then falls asleep as he dreams of what could have been Memories of what had happened.

The Next Moring as Ryan wakes up, he notices Steve had grabbed what appeared to be Sauropod Eggs, about the size of Grape Fruits.

"Hey Ryan, aren't you hungry?" He asks Ryan as he sets up a fire on a stone oven and uses a Frying pan he once found in a Cruise ship to cook the eggs and makes two omelets. Sometime later, Ryan is now consuming one of the omelets as he is famished.

"Wow, you must be famished after your incident." Steve said as he ate his own Sauropod egg Omelet.

"I know, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday." Ryan says, "Speaking of which you can teach me how to survive here?"

"Of Course, Why wouldn't I teach you comrade?" Steve jokes, "I have been stranded here for twenty years."

"Wow," Steve replies in shock, "Can you repeat that?"


End file.
